Shuck
Shuck, also known as Dalton, is a character in Satellite City. He was a very high-ranking Yolshen soldier before the destruction of the Kivouack. He currently lives in the Croft Estate with multiple other Kivouachians after the Mandus Conflict and destruction of the Kivouack. Appearance Physical appearance Shuck has an anatomy that sort of resembles a big pit-bull with a couple panther-ish and ram-like traits included in as well. His fur is mainly pitch black, some strands on his arms and legs ending in silver or white. He has two black ears with long tufts of red at the tips that usually curl upwards instead of down like most. He has a furry dragon-like snout tipped with two small horns pointing up to a row of more much smaller horns that gradually get longer as they trail up his forehead and over his eyes. He has two much larger horns on the top of his forehead that curve more up towards the sky. Most noticeably, he has two hollow ram horns that come out from each side of the top of his head which end at a very sharp curve next to his cheeks. His left horn is split at the ends, burnt by Wexle during a past fight in the Madness Frontier. He has a long wiry black and red-dotted mane starting from the back of his neck all the way down to his skinny waist. Two diamond shaped red splotches are over his eyes, which are oddly the same colour as his sclera (eyeballs). His eyes are a sickly yellow color, accompanied by the signature Kivouachian pupil allowing him superior colour vision. During moments of intense emotional stress, Shuck's eyes seem to roll into his head. His mouth is lined with large pointed teeth, perfect for ripping into the flesh of his victims. Shuck has thick, muscular shoulders giving space for a huge barrel chest that was likely useful in his days of combat as a soldier. About 13 or so bone-like spines jut out of his sides, some straight and some curved. His back is covered in large dark red spots, abruptly getting smaller as they reach his waist. The lower half of his body is longer, thinner, and smaller than the front, but his thighs still appear capable of giving a good kick. Shuck has two front paws with five toes, each quipped with thick hooked claws while his back legs are equipped with huge powerful hooves. At the end of his body is a fairly sized rod-shaped black tail that doesn't seem to move much. Personality Shuck was born in the Madness Frontier, which makes him tougher than most. He seems to have thick skin, and is extremely hard to tick off or annoy. When he chooses firm loyalty towards someone, he can be quite ruthless towards his foes, reigniting an old fire that most probably wouldn't want to feel the wrath of. Shuck usually has a very comedic, vulgar attitude and has a personality of what Ludwig considers to be an old "joke." He curses and uses odd mashups he creates on a whim in an attempt to make others laugh, which usually doesn't work. He's quite laid back and self-aware, having no issue in getting personal or having a good time with his friends to ignore bad situations. Shuck is also very intelligent and loves to do math or play challenging and complex puzzle games like Chess. Background Shuck was born in the Madness Frontier, long after the Locket's Law was in place. Growing up in those bizarre lands made him tougher than most and an unmatched navigator of the Frontier. He fought his way into the Underbirth and terrorised the Kasino for a short while. Soon after, his blood lust became noteworthy and he was recruited into the Yolsh fighting force where he served under Hayden and then eventually Wexle. Shuck quickly became famed for his combative abilities and was soon apart of Wexle's personal posse. He would frequently be sent into the Madness Frontier as an enforcer of Locket's Law. Despite the larger Cities being the main Kivouachian hubs, there were many smaller settlements scattered throughout the Frontier. The shanty town of ‘Joy’ was one of many, built upon the body of Locket's mother, Freyda. Shuck would regularly inspect these settlements, not for illegal activities as they were impossible to quell in the Frontier, but rather to search for runaways who fled justice and had not yet been sentenced by the court. One of these runaways was Fleisher who Shuck captured and brought before Lucy Lacemaker for sentencing. Upon Lucy’s disappearance during the conflict with Mandus, Ludwig fled the Underbirth to find her. Shuck, along with Wexle and many others, were sent to bring him to justice. This ended in catastrophe, when they ventured too far into the territory of Mandus and were quickly set upon by a disciple. The unidentifiable creature slaughtered Wexle's Yolsh fighters, and Shuck promptly fled for his life. Wexle tried to chase him down, but she was bested. Shuck did not return to the Underbirth, rather, he continued to pursue Ludwig. Upon catching up with him, Shuck voted to aid Ludwig in the search for Lucy Lacemaker. After the Kivouach's destruction, Shuck continued to promote loyalty to Ludwig and fought viciously to ensure his appointment as Grand Voice. Yet, Shuck failed to control his blood lust and as a result, retired from combat in 1577. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. Regeneration: 'Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - One of his best and closest friends. The two have a very playful yet blunt relationship and often sneak out into the forest to drink together. They seem to have no problem being personal with one another and Shuck will often reminisce about the time they set half of London on fire trying to recreate their favourite alcohol. Ludwig - Respects him deeply. The two were close during the Mandus Conflict and fought side by side together in the war while searching the Madness Frontier for Lucy Lacemaker. Shuck sees Ludwig as a bit of a war hero, and even worked viciously to see his leadership after the destruction of the Kivouack. Fleischer - On good terms with him. In the past, Shuck and Fleischer were enemies due to their respective roles in the Kivouachian society. Shuck was a soldier and Fleischer was an outlaw, an outlaw who Shuck brought before the court and later became Winifred's play thing after almost being sentenced to death. It seems the two of them have put this behind them though, and instead tend to play games of Chess with each other to pass the time. Winifred - Shuck doesn't care much for Winifred, and it's clear Winifred doesn't trust Shuck, so the two don't waste much time with each other. Hyzenthlay - Doesn't seem to care too deeply for her. It's likely he knows she's important, but she is of little interest to him and sometimes uses her to play tricks on Lucy. Sullivan - Looks favourably to him, the two don't seem to have many problems in their relationship. Wexle - Trained Shuck in combat. In the past, Shuck served under Wexle and became apart of her personal group of soldiers that frequently visited the settlement of Joy. Yet after his desertion she was sent to kill him or bring him back, and injured his horn permanently in combat. Their current relationship seems dismissive or distant, and the two of them don't seem to speak much. Fontaine - Their relationship is lacking, but without Fontaine Shuck would be dead. Shuck and Fontaine likely aren't close, but Shuck has been in the same room with him many times and likely only saw him when Wexle arrested him. Helgan - Helgan has a deep hatred for Shuck, so it's likely the two don't get along well. Felicity - It's implied that Shuck has a crush on her and is very eager to spend as much time with her as he can. Shuck has (as we currently know) had five mates in the past, but it's suggested that Felicity was always the one he wanted. He enjoys hearing her talk and the two have a very sweet, funny relationship that Shuck is subtly trying to improve and make more intimate. Despite all this, Felicity has never made any suggestive moves and always refers to them as "friends." It should also be noted that Shuck ate all of her children during a Quitule ritual, ultimately resulting in her survival. Quinn - Doesn't care much for him. Quinn fears him very much, so the two don't spend any time together. Yeshua - It's suggested that they have history together. Mandus - It's been stated that Shuck has at least seen Mandus or has been described to him by a disciple or something related. He still doesn't talk about it. In Character Trivia *Shuck's name comes from the Old English word ''scucca, or 'Devil, fiend.' He may have inspired the tale of the Black Shuck, and he even said, in Slice of Life, "They will be calling me the Gray Shuck pretty soon." *Developed a phobia of blood and will often avoid combat now due to his fear of reviving his past addiction. *Shuck had a total of 9 Yolshen stripes, which was considered the second-highest ranking there was. *He used to be considered scary. *Was praised for his combative abilities and has apparently never lost a fight. He even beat Wexle, his trainer and one of the finest soldiers there ever was. *Went rogue and deserted his post after deciding he no longer trusted Kivouachian's over higher political power. *Aided Ludwig in the search for Lucy Lacemaker before the destruction of the Kivouack. *Retired from combat in 1578. *Shuck no longer eats meat. *Invented Chess and hasn't lost a game since 6th century India. *Fantastic at mathematics and number crunching. *Shuck has an affinity for alcohol and loves to drink with Lucy Lace-maker. *Shuck consumes so much alcohol that it would kill a human 19,293 times over, if they drank at the same rate. Lucy Lacemaker and Shuck have been drinking buddies since 2800 BC and have built up their own stash of rare beverages from all time periods. *May have accidentally caused Satanism. *1577 is the year when a supposed 'Black Shuck' attacked a church and caused the steeple to collapse. It is possible that this incident led to Shuck retiring, since he killed several innocent people. Out of Character Trivia * The Third Kivouachian to appear on the channel (After Hyzenthlay and Fleischer respectively) * Has had two different Voice Actors over the channel's history, with Angela voicing them for a few appearances and with Duane voicing them for all the Canon Episodes up to (and including) present day * Has had three different models over the Channels History Character Quotes * I had five mates before I joined the Yolsh - all gone now. And the one I really wanted... well, the thrill is in the chase, never the capture. And she was too fast for me, and I like to... think I still have a goal in that respect. -''Slice of Life''''' Category:Characters